dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Aegis (3.5e Monster)
*: An Aegis standardly uses Power Attack. Its effects have been subsumed in the statistics. As Aeges are specifically made to use the weapons they wield, they count as both manufactured and natural for the purpose of qualifying for use with Power Attack. This ancient construct is encased in a carefully wrought, ornate shell, with four fearsomely quick arms holding large curved swords stained with the blood of unworthy adventurers. Behind a seemingly thoughtless facade of smoothly hewn stone lurks a cunning intellect. Aeges are ancient war machines and tomb guardians from a long-forgotten age. They stand 15 feet tall and weigh 16,000 pounds. Combat When the defilement of the place they guard wakes them from their slumber, Aeges attack the perpetrators with singleminded fury. They are built for close combat, mauling their enemies with an endless flurry of blades. Aeges standardly carry twin great scimitars (as a scimitar, but base damage 1d10 and exotic), and twin short swords. Some Aeges have been instructed by their former masters to present adventurers with riddles or puzzles to prove their worthiness in certain faculties or aspects of life like wisdom, prudence, charity, kindness or faith. Other Aeges might only let certain races of creatures, certain unique individuals, or creatures of a certain alignment pass. Although failure to solve these riddles does not necessarily cause the Aegis to start attacking, trying to force entry into the chambers beyond it will certainly cause a battle. Despite this, most aeges will not pursue those who escape their lairs unless they have taken something with them. An Aegis's weapons are treated as epic for the purpose of bypassing damage reduction. (Ex): While moving up to half its speed, an Aegis may always make a full attack action. If an aegis uses its four blade barrage, it may divide its allotted attacks among all creatures in range anywhere along its movement. (Su): Their creators have bestowed the Aeges with the power to see through everything, giving them full peripheral vision that makes them unable to be flanked, as well as a +10 insight bonus to Armor Class, rolls to confirm critical hits, and all saves. They have true seeing, detect thoughts and discern lies effects that are constantly active, and may detect the alignments of any creature the moment it locks eyes upon them as per the detect evil spell or its counterparts. Creatures with spells active that hide either alignment or other traits divined by the inner eye are not automatically safe from its scrying power. Creatures with those spells active still need to make a DC 42 Will save to prevent being read into. Creatures without such protection don't get a save to any of these effects at all. Only a mind blank spell is powerful enough to successfully safeguard thoughts and lies from the inner eye. An antimagic field blocks the inner eye's scrying completely, but does nothing against the aegis' peripheral vision or insight bonuses. The scrying range of the inner eye is 200 feet. Save DCs associated with this ability are Intelligence-based. (Ex): Aeges are immune to all spells and spell-like effects. (Su): An aegis' eyes can channel a disintegrate effect, as per the spell when cast with a caster level of 20th, in a 60-foot line. Those caught within it must make a DC 44 Fortitude save or suffer the spell's effects. Items and objects within the area of effect that would normally be affected by a disintegrate spell are also affected by an aegis' nullifying gaze. Save DCs are Charisma-based. (Ex): Aeges have no off-hands. They take no penalties to weapon damage for wielding weapons in hands other than the primary. (Su): Any creature that comes within 30 feet of an Aegis must make a DC 44 Will save or be slowed, as per the spell. A slowed creature that exits the field returns to normal, but must make a new save if it goes back in the field. Aeges may deactivate and reactivate their slow fields at will, as the field is usually inactive when the Aegis is dormant. The save DC is Charisma-based. ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Monster